Kiss The Girl
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: This is a first kiss story between Troy & Gabriella. Troy & Gabriella like each other but haven’t told each other yet. They are trying to find words to say to each other, so they tell each other in a different way. Not really! Full summary inside.


Kiss The Girl 

**Summary: This is a first kiss story between Troy & Gabriella. Troy & Gabriella like each other but haven't told each other yet. They are trying to find words to say to each other, so they tell each other in a different way. Not really! It's a oneshot songfic of the song "Kiss The Girl" by Ashley Tisdale. **

**The song starts.**

**A/N: The song is in italics like always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song "Kiss The Girl". Ashley Tisdale & Disney do. **

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

**Setting for now: In School in the gym**

**Ever since the Triple Win & Troy & Gabriella's almost kiss has been replaying in Troy's mind. He wanted to tell Gabriella so badly how he felt about her. The only thing stopping him was a fear of rejection. "What if Gabriella doesn't like me?" Troy pondered this question ever since that day of the Triple Win. Gabriella walking into the gym interrupted his thoughts & Troy was staring at her as she walked up to him. **

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"**So what's up?" Gabriella asks him noticing his stupid expression upon seeing her. **

"**Nothing really, I just have a lot on my mind." Troy replied while shooting some hoops.**

"**Me too." Gabriella said. **

**  
**_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your momentFloating in a blue lagoonBoy, you better do it soonThe time will be betterShe don't say a wordAnd she wont say a wordUntil you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

**Troy & Gabriella are now in awkward silence & Troy was thinking "I should take the plunge & ask her already."**

**Troy broke the silence between them & said, "I've been thinking about that day of the Triple Win & that almost kiss." **

"**What am I saying…?" Troy yelled in his mind.**

"**I was wondering how you felt about that." Troy continues talking. **

**Gabriella looks at him for a moment & before answering she thought, "Should I really tell him how I felt about it?" "I really wanted that kiss so much."**

**Gabriella finally replies, "Well I was kind of wanting that kiss to tell the truth."  
**

"**Really?" Troy asks Gabriella.**

"**Yes and I feel really embarrassed telling you this right now." Gabriella says blushing. **

"**Well I wanted it too." Troy tells her & walks a little closer closing the space between their bodies. (A/N: But there's enough space between their faces so they can talk to each other.) **

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now**  
**Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

**Troy & Gabriella feel awkward & they feel tingles going up their spines as they feel the closeness of their bodies. **

**Troy starts talking to her, "I have to tell you something. It's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I love you. Ever since that day I sang with you I felt like there was a connection between us." He continues to ramble on. He's now mentally kicking himself because he just really wants to kiss Gabriella & get it over with. The excitement was already killing him.  
**

_Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

**He stops himself from rambling on & he starts to lean in closer to Gabi's face. It was tough but he manages to keep himself from rambling again. Finally their lips met each other. They both feel sparks flying around them. **

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

**Troy deepens their kiss & they make-out for a full 5 minutes. They break the kiss & they both felt relieved to know that they had no interruptions this time. **

"**Gabriella… I also remembered I've been wanting to ask you something. Troy starts. "Will you be my girlfriend?"**

"**Yes, I would be honored." Gabriella replies & she kisses him again. **

**THE END!**

**A/N: So what did you peoples think of the story? Love it, hate it, adore it? What did you think? Please leave reviews. I also wanted to know if I should make a sequel to this story?**


End file.
